Withered Intrepid class
The Withered Intrepid-class is a half-phantom and half-physical version of the ''Intrepid''-class. When the [[USS Voyager(another fanfic)|USS Voyager]] destroyed an unidentified vessel, for some reason, this withered half-physical version of the class has appeared. It resembles Voyager from the episode "Year of Hell, Part II". At times it looks less damaged, and at other times it looks critically damaged like seconds before Janeway crashed Voyager into the Krenim temporal ship. It can be destroyed and harmed with conventional weapons. Further description The Withered Intrepid-class starship further demonstrates its phantom/paranormal abilities by being able to crash in an actual Intrepid-class starship and destroy it while itself comes out the same as it was before collision. The only starship it hasn't been capable of colliding with was Voyager, even if didn't have its armor deployed. Its weapons can cause severe system malfunctions or minor hull breaches in one hit, but if a starship has strong shielding and hull integrity, it can survive multiple hits for a few hours (the only exception is Voyager). If a starship has the armor deployed, it can survive any and all hits. It also has the ability of respawning, but if you defeat it three times it will never spawn again. The conclusion is that it respawns only two times. It is also capable of cloaking and usually would be seen as a Klingon vessel to the Klingons and other Federation starships, until further research is conducted. Withered Intrepid-class (Star Trek: Legacy) The Withered Intrepid-class also is a privately created mod for Star Trek: Legacy, where nearly all Intrepid-class textures were removed, making it look weird like this picture on the right. The only real textures left are the glow textures, which further make it look like a phantom ship. It has pretty good hull and shield configuration, has strong weapons and its sensors and engines are on maximum configurations. Its phasers are Borg phasers, and it has quantum torpedoes. A small fleet of four can quickly take out any single Federation starship. It is also capable of cloaking and when cloaked, cannot be seen even by the player, as the Defiant-class and any other starship can be seen by its outline. It's phantom-like abilities are enhanced by cloaking. Gallery (Withered Intrepid-class) withered_int_1.jpg|A great example of how the Withered Intrepid-class can look less damaged at times withered_int_3.jpg|Another example of the less damaged look withered_int_4.jpg|Right now the only confirmed ship of this class is the USS Voyager as seen on this image withered_int_5.jpg|The withered version of Voyager withered_int_7.jpg|Another shot of the phantom Voyager withered_int_8.jpg|The Withered Intrepid-class after it has respawned the first time Gallery (ingame Withered Intrepid-class) DSC_0233.jpg|An example fo the phantomish deflector and warp nacelle glow DSC_0234.jpg|At times, it can look completely silver if placed correctly illuminated by the light of a star DSC_0235.jpg|Rear shot DSC_0236.jpg|Another example, this time better nacelle glow output Ships commissioned *USS Voyager (NCC-74656) Trivia and cultural references *The Withered Intrepid-class was based and fused from Voyager in "Year of Hell, Part II", the withered animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and 3 and the phantom animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *It could possibly be a haunted vision of the USS Voyager from the Year of Hell. **However, this is disproven by the fact that its half-physical. *It is still unclear what the Withered Intrepid-class really is. *Also, why it popped up from an unknown starship's shipwreck is unexplainable. Because when Voyager destroyed the ship, its withered version just popped up. *It could be possible that there maybe other Withered Intrepid-class starships, but so far, only Voyager is confirmed. *It possibly could have a mind of its own, because there weren't any lifeforms aboard the ship, neither phantom or physical. Category:Article list Category:Starships Category:Starship classes Category:Phantom/physical